


狂欢

by uglykirikuu



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman:Crybaby
Genre: M/M, PWP, if i know wtf is going on which i dont
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglykirikuu/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: 复制到AO3似乎有格式错误，双引号都显示成了‘’，还请注意。





	狂欢

**Author's Note:**

> 复制到AO3似乎有格式错误，双引号都显示成了‘’，还请注意。

飞鸟了重新把不动明拥抱在怀里。

 

当天的不久之前，也是这样，飞鸟了把与自己同样清瘦的不动明拥抱在怀里，和自己一起拢在白色的大衣里。他的神经之间脉冲迅速流动，想法源源不断地冒出来，他想：

 

‘这算什么？’

 

飞鸟了和不动明在一起的每一刻，他都感觉到一种与他人一起时完全不同的奇妙的……

 

‘什么？’

 

不动明在他的怀里问他，迫切地抬起头来。狂欢，高分贝的炫丽迷乱的狂欢，叫人失去理性的呼唤恶魔的狂欢，现在正在热烈进行。

 

‘明。’

 

‘小了，我们现在应该做什么？’

 

‘明，你听我说。’

 

飞鸟了清楚自己现在会是怎样一种表情，这或许会吓到本就糊里糊涂的明。他思考着，接着他的话语就一句接着一句卡死在他的喉咙里。这里很吵，非常吵，吵得他也快要糊涂了。但是，是的，应该这样，他们需要用这种狂欢来抹去自己的理性，来呼唤他们的恶魔。

 

‘明……’

 

不动明的脸上出现一种本不该出现在他脸上的羞涩。他和他的‘小了’，他们鼻尖碰鼻尖；这已经是一种对于普通朋友而言过于亲密的吻的形式。

 

‘明（Akira）……’

 

再一次，三个音节在飞鸟了的唇舌之间被翻来覆去地舔弄，潮湿而又温暖。仅此而已，不动明已经为其颤栗。了依旧只是一次又一次地呼唤着他的朋友的名字，并没有下一句话。

 

‘了……？’

 

在连他自己都还没能反应过来的瞬间，红色恰好落在他们亲吻的那个角落。叫人狂乱的舞曲在他们的耳边轰炸开来，每个人的头上都或多或少冒出一朵朵色彩各异的蘑菇云。

 

恶魔喜欢红色。

 

他们普通地挤在舞蹈的人群里，各色夺目的灯光都无法带走飞鸟了的目光。他用尽深情来看着他眼前这个满脸通红的男孩，就像以前每一次他那么看着他而他却完全无法领会的一样，明和了在同一件大衣里拥抱，然后亲吻。

 

了感知到明正环着他的腰，少年人的手青涩又慌张地在他的腰际上下摸索，这像是打开了他的开关，让他更兴奋。他背后的女人的软肉不知被谁压着贴紧他，身后陌生的和身前熟悉的热度不停调动着他。他捧着自己好友的脸，含住好友的下唇吮吸，满足地听见明的惊喘，吞吐着这样暧昧的气息，然后像头野兽一般用自己的舌头去勾住另一个人的，去拥抱另一个人的，去侵略他，去软化他，去缠住他。深、更深。

 

‘明……’飞鸟了用一种他自己都从未听过的声线说着，此时此刻他听起来像是个柔软的女人，又依旧保持着他原有的那种疯狂的属于男人的执念，‘你可以把我的衣服撩起来，对……然后，手，探进去，哈哈……你想往上摸，还是往下？’

 

‘只要你想，我都可以给你。哪怕你不想的，我也可以给你。’

 

了满足得眯起眼睛，在明的耳边以极近的距离说。他的声音微小，却可以把身边人们的尖叫和音乐的巨噪给隔绝开去，仿佛他就是那只降临在明身边的恶魔。

 

谁能说他不是呢？

 

明侧过头，混沌一片却仍然发亮的眼睛中只能映出另外一双蓝眼睛。他的双手颤抖着，探向了的下半身，然后被另一双不耐烦的手捉住了，在女人的软热和少年的纤细之间被按着往下摸索。明看见了暧昧的蓝色眼睛，里面好像有什么叫人看不清的色彩在流转，嬉笑着在玩弄他。

 

‘摸摸我嘛，往里面，深一点，再深一点，啊……更深……’

 

了好笑地望进明那双惊慌失措的眼睛。多么可爱，他喘息着，自己的手叠着明的手，手指合着手指一起压进平常来说隐秘得甚至不允许自己的好友触碰的部位。明惊吓得想要撤回自己的手，可又害怕得不敢乱动，他的食指和了的食指一起，在了的体内，在一片比了的心更热的温度之中糊涂地摸索着，他只可以听见了的笑声和越发急促的呼吸，他想要停止一切。

 

‘了……！’

 

了嬉笑着，听见明压低的愤怒的惊呼，不知道明在害怕些什么。在这样的狂欢之中，恶魔才会降临，恶魔喜欢红色，恶魔也喜欢色欲，恶魔喜欢不清醒，而现在他们就在做这样的事不是吗？他把握着自己好友的手，用自己的好友来取悦自己，用自己来取悦他的好友，用自己取悦自己。他难道不是一直这样想吗，一直对自己的好友抱着这种色欲。

 

‘哈哈，明……啊……恶魔喜欢这样。’

 

‘还是说，你不高兴了？’了皱起眉头来，无法领会明此时此刻的想法。他蹭了蹭明的鼻尖，故作可怜地撒娇，讨好明：‘那么你是怎么了呢？因为只有我高兴，而你不高兴吗？你在害怕什么呢，和我在一起，没有什么好害怕的，没有人看得到我们的……’了在明的耳边无声地笑，疯狂横行，‘你应该听我的，这个地方的所有人都嗑嗨了，而我很干净，我会让你高兴。’这样我也会高兴。

 

了推着明一步步挤开人群，走向狂欢的边缘，他们的手指还在了的体内，这让了的每一步都走得更艰难。他哼哼着，比女人更娇软，明听了只会咬着下唇脸红。

 

‘你硬了，我感觉得到哦。’

 

了摆动着自己的臀部，两个男孩勃起的欲望来回擦动着。远离人群的冰凉之中这种零距离的热度让明陷入一种恐慌之中，一种炙热的、直接的恐慌，让他眼睁睁看着了的嘴唇轻点他的嘴唇，而了让他深陷并不能自拔。

 

白色的大衣上映出灯光斑驳的色彩，在那之下，了光裸着下半身，由下而上虔诚地看着明，过分白皙的脸轻轻蹭着明的阴茎。

 

‘喜欢你看到的吗，这样你会高兴吗？’

 

了吻着明的龟头，笑的时候，呼吸洒在那上面。明似乎想要回答什么，但是了不想听，在炸裂的尖叫声中，了也听不到明的惊呼，他只感觉到下腹收张的疼痛。他猛地含住明的阴茎，现在，或许说肉棒更好，他品尝到腥咸，是他不喜欢的味道。因为明还没有洗澡，而他和明一样，身体由于热度渗出汗液。这是理所当然的事情。

 

他的嘴唇被明的直径撑开，舌头被明的重量下压，为什么，这种感觉本应该让人觉得不适，可此时此刻，了却觉得如此快乐？他眯着眼睛，困难地运动着舌头，又一口气把明含进最深处。对，深一点，再深一点……

 

是狂欢，了全身上下每一个细胞都在快乐地尖叫。他一手在自己下身探索抽查着，三根手指来回按压着那使他颤抖的一处，他知道那是前列腺，可如果是明来帮帮他那就更好了……他无暇遗憾，因为他把明吞得太深，甚至使他自己反胃。了克制住了那一刻的生理反应，覆在明臀部上的另一手接收到了明的颤抖。明很高兴。

 

‘……了！’明这么哭喊着他的名字。

 

‘……唔，唔唔……’他勉强作答，振动让明措手不及。

 

了很难受，他无法呼吸，可他为此兴奋，甚至想要欢呼。窒息的感觉让他更硬了，他体会到自己下身更涨的疼痛，然后疼痛因为疼痛而更加疼痛，他的手指更快，他迫切地想要说话，他抬起头，明的泪水落在他的眼睛里，他迫切地想要高潮，想要对明说，明，我……

 

不动明没有言语，他抽泣着抱住了的头，迫使了放开他的阴茎。他根本无法言语，他拥抱着那颗因为窒息而咳嗽的发红的美丽的头颅，金发因为明的泪水和了的汗液而湿润垂下，贴着了透着粉红色的皮肤。

 

了难耐他的欲望。灯光不知什么时候已经撤下，黑暗之中有黑暗在追逐蚀咬着他。了依旧想要说话，可声音无法发出，他和明一样抽泣着，喉咙之中堵着什么，不是精液；他呜咽着，鼻腔中压抑着悲号，只泄露出几声细小的哼哼。了哭着，这是明的泪水。

 

‘明，踩我，踩住它……’

 

了跪坐在地上，手指从自己的体内撤出，扶上自己的阴茎。他的阴茎也在哭，颤抖着，疼痛着，寻求着来自不动明的温暖。

 

明流着泪，被扒到一半的裤子露出他没有冷却的欲望。他的手依旧捧着了悲伤的脸，擦去了温热的眼泪，他很想吻吻了，可了想要的并不是这种吻。

 

‘无论我是否高兴，这才是你的高兴不是吗？’明此刻不像个青涩的少年。

 

他放开了的脸，了也没有低下头。明笑了，合着泪水的笑脸很难看。他笨拙地用鞋子扒拉着鞋子，在这个过程中了依旧看着他，似乎他是什么神秘又让人费解的存在，接着这种表情就因为明的动作而动摇了。明还穿着袜子的脚踩上了的阴茎，粗糙的触感摩擦着敏感的龟头，封闭住泪水的可能性，不重不轻，将了稍稍压弯了，了蜷缩着，无声地尖叫。

 

‘明、明——！明，我不要，呜呜呜，啊……啊——明，我不要，我不想……’

 

‘没关系，嘘，小了，没事了……’

 

‘明，我不要，呜——明，我怕……’

 

‘小了，没事了……’

 

了哭喊着，疼痛，欲望勃发。他跪坐着，在黑暗中将自己的身体展示给恶魔，他上下抚摸着自己，想要消解哪怕那一丝丝的恐慌。甜蜜的、悲伤的恐慌，他无法消解，而下身的反应只能加剧这种恐慌。他不想要高潮，一种没来由的害怕捆绑着他。了哭得打起嗝，像个奶吃饱以后无忧无虑的孩童，一下接着一下，让他的身体规律地起伏起来。

 

‘啊、啊，明……’

 

他无所适从，而明像个恶魔一样，踩得他更加兴奋，兴奋得痛苦。明要把他踩碎了，了感觉得到明在变化，变得更健壮、更强大，明不再是以前的明了，现在就是最后了。了感觉得到明的重量越来越大，完全覆盖住他，把他压垮了。狂欢，这就是狂欢吗？了糊里糊涂地想，看着面前的恶魔，然后释放在赤裸的皮肤粗糙的脚面上。

 

‘明（Akira）……’

 

了满足地笑着，脸上满是不知谁的泪水。现在他做到了，他看着他的造物，他的造物在被肉体压垮的他之前奋力地战斗着。为了他。

 

‘这算什么？’

 

飞鸟了无法回答，他全身疼痛，却依旧兴奋不可自持。

 

‘了，你告诉我，这算什么！？’

 

不动明沐浴在血光之中，杀得整场狂欢都要为他崩塌。恶魔人怒吼，在黑暗之中。

 

今日起，他们一同被旧的狂欢放逐，而新的狂欢尚未来到，也不知能否来到。

**Author's Note:**

> 可以有两种理解，一种是明了做爱然后明被安蒙附体了；一种是这一切都是了的幻觉，因为我一直在强调红色，还有很莫名其妙的黑色、疼痛之类的各种迷幻语句（当然你也可以理解为了就是嗨了）说明的是了其实在杀人又被打，在这种事之中他产生了这样的幻觉。呃，其实我不应该解释，这说明我写得不够好，但我觉得我就是写得不好。  
> 反正我就是只有肉欲心情（翻白眼
> 
> ……我要挂科了。


End file.
